


Some Stories Start in Tragedy

by Temafa89



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temafa89/pseuds/Temafa89
Summary: "Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end." - John Lennon
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 23





	Some Stories Start in Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Landon is actually dead in this story, so Hope goes home for awhile to grieve. Don't worry though because Hosie is endgame. She just needs sometime to be sad.

Hope knocked on the door then without waiting for a response pushed it open. She figured knocking was just a way to announce her presence, since if the twins wanted to keep her out of their room, they would have started locking the door months ago.

“Hey, Hope. Are you okay?” Josie sat cross legged on her bed. She’d been reading, but now Hope had her full attention.

“I’m fine. I mean… good. Uh, great actually.”

* * *

It had been a rough few months.

After Landon died, Hope spent what felt like eternity crying in her room.

Besides Rafael, she hadn’t talked to any of her friends since Landon’s funeral. Raf had walked her back to her room after and held her while she cried.

Hope realized that he was crying, too. She wished that he would believe her when she told him that Landon’s death wasn’t his fault, but she settled for refusing to let him push her away.

She knew what the guilt he carried felt like. It was better if he weren’t alone even if that was all she wanted, so they’d sat together, both of them miserable, until she fell asleep.

The next morning, Hope awoke to a familiar voice coming from behind her closed door. She was too groggy to place it, but the feeling of deja vu made her want to throw up.

She looked around for Raf, but the only sign of him was the black suit coat he’d draped around her shoulders. It was now hanging on the back of her desk chair.

She started to hyperventilate. It hadn’t been a bad dream. Landon was dead. He was really dead.

The next thing she knew, Hope was wrapped in a tight hug. Once her breathing steadied, she managed a small, “Aunt Freya?”. Her aunt held her closer, and whispered in her ear.

“I’m here, Hope. Always and forever.”

* * *

Alaric had called her aunt to come take her home.

“You need a break, Hope,” he’d told her before leaving to gather her friends to say goodbye.

One by one everyone came into her room with a promise to see her again soon or another apology for her loss that just made her eyes sting.

Finally, Raf came in.

“I, uh. Think he would’ve wanted you to have these.” He handed her Landon’s journal wrapped in his favorite hoodie and his guitar.

“Keep the guitar, Raf. He was teaching you how to play, right?” Raf shrugged.

“We were just messing around.” His voice cracked, and she pretended not to notice.

She handed him back the guitar letting her hand linger on his.

“Dr. Saltzman has my number. Promise me you’ll call. At least once a week or I’ll miss you too much.

She tried to smile, but it never reached her eyes.

His attempt at a small laugh got strangled in his throat, so he nodded.

“He loved you, Raf. You were his brother. He wouldn’t want you to blame yourself, when you weren’t in control.”

This time it was Raf who tried to smile. “He loved you, too, Hope. He never liked to see you cry, so you can’t be sad forever.”

He pulled her in for one last hug, placed a kiss on her forehead, and left.

Hope looked up at the ceiling trying to stop fresh tears from falling.

_How could she not be sad forever?_

“Hey.”

Hope looked up to find a nervous Josie staring at her.

“Hey, Jo.”

Her voice was only slightly louder than a whisper, so Josie barely heard the nickname.

Her heart still lept.

“I-I was in here earlier with Lizzie, but I wanted to talk to you again before you left.”

Hope scooched over slightly, so Josie could sit.

“I’m so sorry, Hope. If it weren’t for me-” Hope cut her off.

“If it weren’t for you, Raf and Allyssa would be dead, too.”

“I’m the one that killed Alyssa in the first place, Hope. And I probably knew about the Necromancer’s plan for Landon.”

“Josie, you didn’t even know what had happened when I found you.”

Hope brushed the other girl’s bangs out of her eyes as if to show her that the tears in them were proof of her innocence.

She took a deep breath.

“I know what it’s like to have black magic coursing through your veins, to feel it overpower your body,” she paused to trace the veins in her arms. “And start to poison your mind.” Her tears finally fell as she glanced back up at Josie. She scooched closer and took Josie’s hand in hers. Both girls sat in silence for a while.

Finally, Josie offered her a hug and got up.

“Promise you’re coming back, Hope.”

Hope swallowed.

She didn’t want to promise anything because to be honest, she was tired of losing people and of waking up in this room, remembering all over again.

The loss of her parents stayed with her everywhere she went, but maybe New Orleans was far enough to outrun Landon’s ghost.

That thought made her tears fall faster as guilt washed over her. Landon deserved nothing less than to be remembered. No matter how much it hurt.

She stood up and nodded at Josie. “I promise. I’ll be back.”

* * *

The drive back to New Orleans was long but also peaceful.

Her aunt didn’t ask too many questions. Probably because Hope had mostly filled her in when she last came to Mystic Falls.

“Sorry, I never used the bus ticket. I wasn't ready to leave.”

It took her aunt a second to get what she was talking about. “No. I’m glad you gave yourself a chance to figure things out.”

Hope shook her head. “I think it might’ve been better if I had just come home.”

Her aunt sighed but accepted that Hope wasn’t in the mood for a lecture. “Rebekah and Marcel are in town. I’m sure I could convince your Uncle Kol to come visit, too.”

Hope shrugged. “I’m sure he and Davina are busy.”

Her aunt caught her eyes in the mirror. “None of us will ever be too busy for you.”

Hope felt tears start to well in her eyes again, but she blinked them away.

“Are you sure? Nik seems like a handful.”

She picked up her aunt’s phone and looked at the homescreen. Something about Nik’s smile made her heart clench.

She realized that it reminded her of his namesake, her dad.

She couldn’t help it. Her tears fell.

* * *

Hope woke up startled.

“We’re just a couple minutes away,” her aunt told her.

Hope peered out of the window and smiled, genuinely.

The city hadn’t changed at all.

For a second, she closed her eyes and pretended she was eight years old with a dad who answered her phone calls, a mom who was alive, and a big dysfunctional family who loved her from afar.

She opened her eyes, and they were at the compound. Where empty beds sat untouched waiting for their owners to return to the city or back from the dead.

She jumped out of the car before she started crying again and opened the trunk, then suitcase in hand, she walked into the courtyard. Freya trailed behind her, but she was on the phone, probably with Kol.

“Hope!” Keelin gave her a big hug which she returned, happy to see her aunt. Hope laughed when Nik teetered over from where he sat playing with some blocks. “Hope!” He tried to copy his mom but hugged her leg since he was barely 3-ft tall. She picked him up and bounced him on her hip even though he started to squirm.

“Nik!” She exclaimed. He laughed which made her laugh. She was glad to be home.

* * *

Once Hope got to her room, she let herself lie on the bed for a while.

She held Landon’s hoodie which she found still smelled like him. She wrinkled her nose realizing she was probably going insane, but all the same time she probably wouldn’t ever wash it. She sighed. Unpacking meant that this was her new reality. She would officially begin her hiatus in which she was supposed to grieve and rest and try not to have an epic meltdown.

Sometimes being the mystical tribrid sucked.

She laughed. Landon had called her a unicorn because she was the only one of her kind. He'd been a unicorn in that way, too, but not even his phoenix powers of resurrection had saved him from the golden arrow.

She’d fallen for his big heart. He managed to be trusting without being naive, and he was kind even to those who didn’t fully deserve it.

He was full of love, and it killed him.

* * *

Landon had always seemed unaffected by the fact that people suck.

The day they met at the Mystic Grill some Timberwolves jocks were attempting to make his life miserable, yet Landon managed to smile as he took her order, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. The next day when she’d gone back, and it was quiet, he’d come over and offered her a free milkshake to make up for the day before.

“Connor and his friends are really bringing down our ratings,” he’d jokingly said. The way he said the name Connor told her that he was a constant victim, but there was no anger in his voice. When he came back with her milkshake whipped cream on the bottom like she’d requested, he smiled at her again that same smile that reached his eyes.

She told herself she only hung out at the grill for free milkshakes and because it was nice to have an actual friend. But when he smiled and she stared at his eyes it wasn’t because she was trying to decide what color they were. She’d already found the perfect mixture of green and grey that made them up because she saw them in her dreams.

She used to think that maybe in another life they could be more than friends.

It took her another two years to place the feeling she got when she looked at him. It was only because of the sense of dread that started to follow.

After her parents died she stopped letting people get close, but he’d already found a place in her heart. One she hadn’t realized was there. It was like a space that was made just for loving him.

How long it had existed she wasn’t quite sure, but now that he was gone, that space ached.

* * *

Hope sat up and realized she was crying and hungry. She went downstairs only to be surrounded by people.

Her aunts, Uncle Kol, Marcel, and even baby Nik were all in the room, staring at her.

“We heard you crying,” Keelin admitted. “Are you okay?” Freya added.

“Yeah. Fine,” Hope grabbed a beignet and headed back upstairs.

Maybe she should have stayed at school.

Her phone rang.

She answered assuming it was Rafael, but then she heard Josie’s voice.


End file.
